


Alfred, the (ex)Amazing!

by writingandchocolatemilk



Series: RusAme Oneshots [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Circus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingandchocolatemilk/pseuds/writingandchocolatemilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wanted to flip the table over. “What?”</p><p>Lovino steepled his fingers, peering over at Alfred. “You heard me. Anyone can lift heavy objects. Braginski… Now, <i>there’s</i> an act. He’s one the best. God knows I hauled ass to snap him up when his circus failed.”</p><p>The strong man threw his hands in the air. “All he does is hang on bars all day long! I could do that.”</p><p>Lovino raised an eyebrow. “And all  <i>you</i> do is lift barbells.”</p><p>Alfred ran a hand through his hair, frowning. “Alright, fine, we’ll agree to disagree.” His eyes softened and he bent his knees slightly. “But <i>please</i> don’t make me go at the last act. People leave and they’re too bored to pay attention at the end.”</p><p>The circus owner grunted, leaning back in his chair. “Sorry. People want to see Ivan.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alfred, the (ex)Amazing!

“Hey, Pa,” Alfred asked, standing on the tip of his toes to see over the window ledge, “How high can birds fly? Can I fly one day, too?”

…

Alfred wanted to flip the table over. “What?”

Lovino steepled his fingers, peering over at Alfred. “You heard me. Anyone can lift heavy objects. Braginski… Now, _there’s_ an act. He’s one the best. God knows I hauled ass to snap him up when his circus failed.”

The strong man threw his hands in the air. “All he does is hang on bars all day long! I could do that.”

Lovino raised an eyebrow. “And all _you _do is lift barbells.”

Alfred ran a hand through his hair, frowning. “Alright, fine, we’ll agree to disagree.” His eyes softened and he bent his knees slightly. “But _please_ don’t make me go at the last act. People leave and they’re too bored to pay attention at the end.”

The circus owner grunted, leaning back in his chair. “Sorry. People want to see Ivan.”

“Ivan, Ivan, Ivan! That’s all I ever hear about lately!” Alfred snapped, crossing his arms. “What happened to when I was the star act, huh? Alfred the Amazing—he can lift anyone from the audience with one hand!”

Lovino stood, face heating up. “Listen here, you wouldn’t _have_ an act if it was—“

“Um, sorry,” A voice interrupted, “But wondering where to pick money?”

Alfred whipped around, hands clenched into fists. Speak of the devil. Ivan stood awkwardly in the doorway, stooping down so he could fit. For a trapeze artist, the guy sure was husky. He shot a hesitant smile at Alfred before focusing back on Lovino.

Lovino groaned, running a hand over his face. “Ah, Alfred, explain.”

The strongman took a deep breath. “ _Money comes on Monday_ ,” Alfred said in Russian.

Ivan’s smile grew slightly and he nodded. “ _I was worried he would be like the other boss and cheat me out of my pay_.” He shifted on his feet in the doorway, nodding to Lovino. “Thank you!” The Soviet shuffled away.

Lovino switched his gaze to Alfred. “When are you going to teach him proper English?”

Alfred rolled his eyes. “Please. I’m already teaching that brother of yours, and Ivan can do just fine one his own.” He rolled up his sleeves, ran a hand through his hair once more, then left the train car.

…

Alfred hated his guts, but he knew why Lovino had given the central act to the Soviet. Ivan seemed to belong in the air. If not for the occasional swing on the trapeze bar, it almost seemed like he was floating. Despite his lumbering appearance on land, the importance of his size seemed to disappear in the air. The crowd cheered as Ivan did another successful flip.

Alfred jumped when he realized he wasn’t alone watching.

“ _Pretty amazing_ …” Feliciano breathed in Italian, adjusting his workers uniform.

Alfred nodded in agreement. “ _He should be. Took ages to set up the damn bars._ ” Another twirl in midair, Ivan catching the adjacent bar with his knees. Alfred turned to his neighbor. “Feliciano, who’s act is better? Mine or Ivan’s?”

Feliciano mouthed the words, eyes closed in concentration. When he realized what Alfred was asking, his face contorted. “Do not ask that!” He rung his hands, mouth silently going over the words he intended to say. Finally, “Both is different. Ivan is, ah, smooth. You,” Feliciano brought his arms up and mocked flexed, “Is rough.”

Alfred rolled his eyes. “That’s not an answer.”

Feliciano frowned. “Is.”

The crowd gasped. Alfred and Feliciano peaked back through the tent flap. Ivan was hanging on to his bar by one hand, momentum lost. Whatever he had done, it looked like he was about four fingers away from falling to the hard, packed ground below.

Alfred let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding.

…

“Alfred?”

Alfred looked up from his crossword, replacing his glasses on his face. Ivan was standing in the entrance to his train car, smiling and looking very out of place. Alfred looked around then checked his watch.

“Eh, it’s almost time to head out, are you—“

“Why do you no liking me?” Ivan stepped further into the car, sliding the door shut behind him. “I…” He fumbled for words.

Alfred felt guilt rip through his stomach like fire. He may hate Lovino and his stupid decision making, but Ivan probably had no idea about Alfred’s past strongman act. All Ivan knew was that the only man who spoke Russian seemed to glare at him when he walked by.

“No, I don’t hate you!” Alfred said loudly, throwing the newspaper aside. “It’s just… Well…”

The train started to move. A few stray bottles rolled across the floor, filling the silence with a pleasent grinding sound. Ivan barely seemed to be affected by the momentum; maybe it reminded him of his performances.

“It’s nothing. I don’t hate you,” Alfred repeated, pushing up his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

“I like your act.”

Alfred’s head shot up. “What?”

Ivan opened his mouth, started to say something, and then switched to Russian. “ _You’re very strong for your size. It’s interesting to see you talk to the crowd and lift them and make them laugh. People only like to watch me to see if I fall and hurt myself_.”

Alfred sat up straighter in his bed. “That’s not true.” Really? Was the star act of Vargas Bros. really saying that his death was the people watched him perform. Alfred felt his fingertips get hot. “You’re incredible! I have never seen _anyone_ do what you do!”

Ivan’s mouth flicked down into a confused frown.

Alfred was glad Ivan wasn’t fluent in English. He was also glad the dark hid his blush.

…

“What’s it like?” Alfred called up to Ivan.

The Soviet was supposed to be practicing, but currently he was just sitting on the bar, looking down at Alfred and smiling. He kicked his legs, beginning to swing.

“Like I’m a bird,” Ivan answered, falling off his bar and catching the one across from him.

Once, a long time ago, Alfred had wanted to fly. Now, he was content to watch someone else fly for him.

**Author's Note:**

>  **From anonymous prompt:** im in such a terrible mood today, but perhaps RusAme could help? :3 "old-timey, travelling circus AU, wear Alfred's a famous acrobat, and Ivan's the newest member, a strongman/giant, who starts stealing Alfred's attention unintentionally." hope that isnt too specific, i thought it up earlier today... you can change it around if u like ^w^
> 
>  **History:** This is set in the 1930’s in America. Most of my information comes from reading ‘Water for Elephants,’ but whatever! Circuses crisscrossed the country in trains, and when one would flop, other circuses would swoop down to collect spare people and animals. 
> 
> Watches were improved upon and widely distributed in WW1, hence why Alfred has one. Crossword puzzles were invented in 1913. 
> 
> Lovino owns the circus because of course. He was sent over to live in America first by his family, and then later sent back enough money for Feliciano to join him. 
> 
> Ivan was apart of Mr. Winter’s Spectacular Show, which later went kaput. Russian ballerinas have to be thin and agile, hence why Ivan is flexable enough for his trapeze act. ;P America in the show/comics is shown to have freakish strength, which is why I switched the roles. 
> 
> America has always been a big cohesion of languages. It’s a headcannon of mine that America/Alfred picks up languages easy. So, he already knew some basic Italian and Russian when Lovino brought those two aboard. 
> 
> USSR was created in 1922.


End file.
